Superhero
"Superhero" is a song by Alex "Beasty Orion" Brooks-Wieman in collaboration with Raj Mathias "Zealous Superstar" Kennedy. The song was written, produced and mastered by Alex "Beasty Orion" Brooks and co-Produced, mixed and mastered by Raj Mathias "Zealous Superstar" Kennedy at Munkey Zone Music Studio in Wichita, Kansas and released independently by the independent label Next Generation Chowmen Entertainment in August, 2016 Lyrics "NGMCMT, Bitch" 1: Beasty I'm a super hero (bitch) Super hero Chillin and im drillin You're the villain And im killing Cause im a superhero, boy The whole world can hear you, boy All the real shits with ya boy Playing around and ill break ya toy Talk- talking bout you can't wait for more Im on this mic and im making noise You had your chance and you made your choice Now watch me rise to the top And watch yo' bitch ass drop Better go get a mob (stealin shit, and im signin checks) (unintelligible) cyrus is who im signin next (got the cross on my chest cause my flow be blessed) Shittin on your entire set You got two songs and they sound the same Fuck the first one up, when you drop my name Talking bout you from compton Probably never been to LA Well, im the one that has hell to pay Dont lie about where you from Say the wrong shit, catch fist today Walking round with your bb gun I grind on my grind and you front on yours Top of my life, and i want more You ain't talking about shit you've seen before Now maybe in the movies Your girl sending me nudies Maybe get the twoie Get the croud yelling "boogee" Hows you gonna hit? after I hit After the third person went, you were thirsty for that shit Dont even lie, you know that shits legit Chorus Superman, you just clark kent Im bruce wayne And you're alfred Im peter parker And your antman Im the hulk And your just an ant, man Superhero Superhero 2: beasty Ever since the day that i was little Ive been killing shit, no i am not a riddle I go by alex orion but im really just me Alex brooks wieman (unintelligible) Your just a nuicense from whereever you came Ive been making moves reside down on the game Youll never get withe a foot, much less play Hey, but dont feel bad Theres plenty other rappers who just happen to be white Dont get mad, dont play flame dont be mad cause im headed for the fame Im in my own lane Youre stuck in the ditch Did you just fuck up? Do it again i missed it You're girl let me hit it (you're girl let me hit it) Never thought you would be so ignorant Screaming that shit threw every chance to vent And then you blame me (dont you even dare) Ill knife down your throat and ill singe off your hair Im superman, you ain't kryptonite You a shit stain with a little mic Im the flash with a lightning strike But it won't strike twice tho, act nice tho Cause Chorus Superman, you just clark kent Im bruce wayne And you're alfred Im peter parker And your antman Im the hulk And your just an ant, man Superhero Superhero Video Category:Beastys Music